


A Last Resort

by Beavi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Paint, Creampie, Exorcisms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/Other, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism, also I added magical poppers bc why not, bc I'm a soft bitch, but it's safe bc magic, porn with just a lil bit of plot, super sensual touchy feely threeway sex in the middle of the woods to lure out a certain goat, tease & denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavi/pseuds/Beavi
Summary: Wait. Is he-?“Your magic is best suited for the task at hand,” he looks over to you, his tone going serious. “So Muriel and I will share our magic with you and you will perform the binding and banishment.”You can feel your jaw drop slightly. This is crazy. There’s no way this would work. Would it? You look between Asra and Muriel as you try to process what you’ve just heard. Asra’s look is nothing short of seductive and Muriel’s is hiding his red face in his hands.“Are… are you suggesting we defeat Lucio with a threeway?”





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> The concept is so silly but I just had to write it. Alternative title is"ex-whore-cism" 
> 
> First chapter is set up, Second chapter is the smut w/ AFAB apprentice, Third chapter is the same but with an AMAB apprentice. Feel free to skip to whatever chapter you're looking for. I make no reference to the gender of the apprentice during any of these, but there is specific mention of genitalia. 
> 
> I imagined the paint has the same effect as the magic that decorates the cave and the forest. Poor Lucio is missing out on all the action. Anyways, enjoy!

You sit, sagged into the nest of pillows, and watch as Asra flits about the room. He’s humming a playful tune as he waltzes about, picking up various bottles and plants, then considered whether to add them to his satchel. As you watch, he catches your eye every so often, sending a quick wink your way without missing a beat in his preparations.

He said earlier that the two of you were to journey to Muriel’s in the evening. There was some ritual that Asra had planned out that he seemed very eager to try. However, he wouldn’t give you any details on it.

You asked about the timing, which Asra brushed off with a dismissive wave.

“It’s a very particular ritual. We’ll need moonlight, not sunlight.” Was all he said.

You can tell something is up. Asra would never bring you into the woods this late.

“It’s going to be new and exciting!” was his only response when you pushed for more details. “I think you’ll really like it.”

It didn’t matter how much you pressed him, Asra wasn’t giving anything up. In fact, it appeared that your growing curiosity (and irritation) only egged him on. For once, he seemed very pleased to keep a secret from you.

He gave a soft laugh and took one long stride to stand over you before plopping himself into the pillows beside you. He reached out with his index finger to poke at the growing knot between your brows.

“If this is to work, you’re going to need to be a bit more relaxed.” He muses, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to where he had been poking, withdrawing his hand to bring it down to your cheek instead.

“I might be able to relax if you actually tell me what’s going on tonight.” You try to give an accusatory glare, but as you melt into his touch, the most you can muster is a pout.

“Well, there is one thing I need to disclose with you before we go.” He sighs, pulling back to look in your eyes, “I found this ritual in one the oldest texts I own. It’s rather…” he pauses, considering his words, “salacious.”

“Oh.” His description sends a shiver through you, and you feel face heat up at the implication.

So it’s _that_ kind of ritual.

The ancient texts in Asra’s collection relied on primal magics. They often insisted on nudity, among other things. They normally didn’t put the writings of these books into practice in the magic shop for obvious reasons, but the magic the books taught were certainly very powerful.

You realize he’s waiting for a reaction from you. He’s trying to look serious, honestly asking you if you’ll be okay with this, but you can see the corners of his lips twitching at how deep the blush on your face has become as you consider his implication.

You try to contain yourself and give a short nod, but you can’t quite hide your enthusiasm.

At that, he gives you a big smile and pulls you into a breathtaking kiss that ends much too soon for your taste.

“Come now, we mustn’t get distracted,” He says as your kisses begin to stray from his lips. He gently pushes back, separating the two of you.

You give a reluctant huff, but Asra is already standing, grabbing his travel hat.

 

 

The sun has nearly completely set by the time you spotted the smoke curling up above Muriel’s hut through the trees.

You had both been keeping a keen eye out for any signs of Lucio’s ghostly form among the trees. Thankfully, though, it seemed he was mostly absent, so the trip over was quite easy. However, this also meant that your mind was mostly free to wander, going in all sorts of directions trying to puzzle together what this ritual could be.

What could you possibly be doing? Why did it all have to be a secret? Were you going to have to be nude in front of Muriel too? The thought makes you bite your lip.

That’s probably why Asra had asked for your consent before leaving. The thought was equally nerve-racking and exciting. You had never been intimate with Asra’s best friend. You didn’t have many moments alone with him, but you never passed up the opportunity to flirt with him. He was so easily flustered and obviously starved for affection. It made you heart hurt every time he tried to deflect the attention you would direct his way.

Your mind continued to wander as you continued worrying your lip. Had Muriel ever…? You would assume so. Most likely with Asra, at least once. It’s hard to imagine him being that vulnerable with anyone else.

As your mind drifts to the idea of what Muriel might be like without his myriad of straps and furs he wrapped himself in, you didn’t notice the root that jutted up along your path. You stumbled over it. Not enough to send you to the ground, but your teeth bit down hard on your lip, drawing a bit of blood. You’re startled back to reality as Asra grabs your arms.

“Are you okay?” He was there in an instant, bracing you to help you regain your balance.

You nod sheepishly, a hand going up to the sore spot on your lip.

“Oh no, you’re bleeding.”

“It’s fine, let’s keep going -” As you say this, you see the concern fade from Asra’s eyes, replaced instead by a sly glance down to your lips, his hands slide up your arms to your neck, before he brings his face to yours. You freeze as he swipes his tongue over your bottom lip.

You sigh and lean into him, trying to escalate it to a kiss, only for him to keep himself a hair away, lips just barely touching as you chase him.

You had planned on getting that proper kiss until a deliberate cough rang through the trees. You both froze, as the light of Muriel’s lantern washed through the clearing. The large man was just up ahead, obviously having heard you two approaching his home. He lifted the lantern higher up, indicating for you two to follow, before turning and heading back to the hut.

You could see he was already blushing.

Asra, hands withdrawing, gave a low laugh.

“Looks like we’ve been caught.”

You shake your head and laugh yourself, feeling surprisingly bashful as you make your way inside.

 

 

Muriel is sitting at the foot of his bed, fidgeting his hands together when the two of you make your way inside. You can see the slightest hint of relief when he sees you both but you can’t help but notice the small drop of his face as he glances at your laced fingers.

“You’re late.” He says in a huff, rising from his spot. He doesn’t make eye contact. Instead, he looks like he’s trying to shrink away from you.

“Many apologies, I didn’t want to rush the preparations.” Asra waves off his friend’s complaint. He lets go of your hand to go over and squeeze Muriel in a hug. The larger man hesitates for a moment, face reddening at the sudden embrace but a small smile pulls at his lips as he leans into the hug. Not fully reciprocating though. Asra pulls back enough then to lean up and whisper low into Muriel’s ear, “I missed you.”

Muriel’s face gets even more flushed and you can’t help but smile at the sight. You’ve always seen the gentle giant as being cute and this was certainly one of those moments. There was only so much the poor hermit could take, so when Asra was with you, you bit your tongue on all the flirtatious talk. Asra always seemed determined to make Muriel as flustered as possible.

“……. I missed you too.” Muriel told Asra’s shoes.

The magician laughed, pulling back completely to get at his bag, he reached in and grabbed a few glass vials. They were filled with a beautiful, viscous fluid. The first shone like the feathers of some of the birds you had seen in the palace gardens, seeming to replicate the iridescent blue-green hue of the peacock. The second looked just like liquid gold. The third that Asra held was a deep, glittery purple  that swirled hypnotically in the glass. He shook them about in front of Muriel’s face as if showing them off.

“Aren’t these colours pretty?” Asra leaned back up beside Muriel, holding the vials in the man’s vision so he would see them in comparison to you. “They’re going to look gorgeous on us, don’t you think?”

Muriel let out a sound that you can only assume was a choke before his face flushed a deep red. He ducked away from Asra and stood by the fireplace on the far wall, hunching a bit to hide behind his cloak.

“I’ve briefed Muriel on the ritual,” Asra said, presenting the vials to you. “He’s shy, but he agreed with me that this might just work.”

The bright grin on Asra’s face didn’t waver as you gave him a quizzical look.

“Asra, for the love of all that is arcane, please tell me what we’re doing.”

“You don’t know?” Muriel turns to you and he looks mortified.

“Not yet,” Asra says, but Muriel’s eyes were still wide as he stares at you. “But I’m about to explain. Muriel’s been keeping careful track and it’s become quite clear that Lucio’s spirit is growing stronger. The protective charms are becoming less effective, the goat’s even been able to breach the outer perimeter ones recently.”

Muriel’s face shifts to a furious scowl. “He almost got Inanna.”

A shiver runs up your spine. This was something that had been haunting you, the fact that one day Lucio was going to grow strong enough to hurt again. Especially considering Muriel lived out here alone.

“Well, we don’t have much choice, we can’t tolerate Lucio’s presence any longer. We need to switch to offense. You see, our protective charms work to repel, but there’s no way we’d be able to set them up all around Vesuvia, let alone maintain them at this rate.” He opens up one of the vials, it pops open with a small burst of smoke, its heavy aroma filling the crowded hut. “Instead of pushing him away, we’re going to draw him in, and we’re going to use ourselves as bait.”

“ _What?_ ” You want to trust Asra, but you’re taken aback by the notion.

“Hear me out,” he says, “Lucio is a servant of The Devil now, so he’s got a lot of protection. Any one of us likely wouldn’t be able to take him out on our own. I was going through those old books though, and I found a banishing ritual. It’s written to be performed by a single magician, but what is the cardinal rule of these old books?”

“Magic can be compounded.” You say, the pieces finally starting to come together.

 “Right, and the connection is easiest through…?”

“Physical contact.” You stay as you stare at him. The grin on his face grows a little wider.

 “Exactly.” He raises his hand in demonstration, producing a small, blue flame.  Then, with the opposite hand, he reaches for Muriel and laces their fingers together. The flame grows to twice its size, becoming more vibrant in colour. “And, it’s power can be heightened during states of… excitement.”

Suddenly, Asra dips in towards Muriel and take’s one of the man’s exposed nipples in his mouth. Muriel yelps and the flame jumps to life as he does. It’s now roaring, and you can see the power coursing through it, pulsing with life as Asra continues to lather attention over Muriel’s chest.

Asra pulls back then, looking rather smug at having proved his point. Muriel’s eyes had drifted shut and he was now taking some steadying breaths.

Wait. Is he-?

“Your magic is best suited for the task at hand,” he looks over to you, his tone going serious. “We’ll perform the ritual just inside the outer perimeter, so Lucio will have to struggle to get in and won’t be nearly as powerful. Muriel and I will share our magic with you and you will perform the binding and banishment.”

“How are we even going to get Lucio in range? He’s going to know we’re up to something.”

“Lucio would never miss a show like this.” Asra assures, grimacing slightly.

You can feel your jaw drop slightly. This is crazy. There’s no way this would work.

Would it? You look between Asra and Muriel as you try to process what you’ve just heard. Asra’s look is nothing short of seductive and Muriel’s is hiding his red face in his hands.

“Are… are you suggesting we defeat Lucio with a _threeway_?”

Asra lets out a loud laugh. “There are worse ways we could do this.”

You take a moment to try and think but all the blood in your brain seems to have diverted elsewhere, somewhere lower. Your skin tingles and you heart flutters with anticipation. As crazy as this plan is, there is no way you’d pass up this opportunity.

You nod.

Asra smiles.

Behind his hands, so does Muriel.


	2. Bait (AFAB Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....Okay I lied, there's gonna be multiple chapters of each apprentice. I wanted to finish it all as one but it's so long, so I'll come back with the rest of it probably tomorrow. 
> 
> I interpret Asra to be a very light & joyous type lover, always a moment away from laughter because he's just so happy to be with you. Additionally, he also has that dominant side that we saw with his relationship with Julian.  
> I think poor, touch-starved Muriel is a hopeless romantic at heart who's just trying his best and wants his partner to be as pampered as possible through the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********UPDATED******************  
> I added a whole extra bit to this and did some edits. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who picked this up right away, it really means a lot <3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!

The moon is full and high in the sky when you arrive at the circular clearing Muriel had led you to. It's quite large and completely cleared of trees. The grass is overgrown and speckled with colourful flowers, all washed silver in the moonlight.

Asra stops you all at the treeline. He takes out a pouch of white, chalky powder from his satchel and strides over to the centre where he begins his incantations. Moving with long, graceful steps, he sprinkles the powder, dying the grass a bright white wherever it lands. He draws out circles, rippling out from the centre. 

You and Muriel take a seat beside his discarded bag. You were given the vials to carry as well as ritualistic bowls that Asra had brought back from Nopal. Each is decorated in colours that correspond to those in the vials. You pop open the first golden vial like you had seen Asra do in Muriel's hut and pour it.

Curious, you take a deep breath of the golden, perfumed smoke tendrils that reach up out of the bowl.

Even though you're wearing a coat, you feel the warmth of an invisible sun's rays tingle all over your skin. Your eyes go wide as a rush of confidence surges through you. Sparks fly across your vision and you feel the magic in you swell. Pride seizes your heart as you look at your companions, feeling the love that connects you all, and gain a renewed vigor of doing what's right. A protective urge climbs up through you. You feel as though you could stand alone against The Devil himself and take him down with the power that's built up inside you. 

Once the wave of the golden vial's aroma passes you, you blink back into reality. You catch Muriel sneaking a glance at you, looking a little nervous as he ties together various dried plants into bundles. He seems to be have a bit of a tough time with the delicate process, considering how his hands are shaking. 

"Nervous?" You whisper, keeping your voice low so as not to disturb Asra's intricate magic process.

He startles slightly, looking back at you. His face reddens and he decides to instead stare at a tree over your shoulder rather than directly at you. 

It takes a moment, but he gives a slow nod. 

You feel a smile twitch at your lips. Of course he is. He's a lonely hermit suddenly being swept up into a magical sex party. You would be more surprised if he wasn't. 

You gently reach out and touch the top of one of his hands. Startled again, he retracts it, bringing it back to his chest. When he sees your concern though, he relaxes a bit. You turn your palm up, an invitation. 

Hesitantly, he rests his hand on yours, blush impossibly deep on his face. You smile fully now, understanding that this must all be quite difficult for him, and you want him to feel as safe and comfortable as possible. 

Acting on a whim, you twist your hand around, exposing Muriel's wrist, and bring it up to your lips, planting a soft kiss on his pulse point. He takes in a sharp breath, but he doesn't resist. 

"I'm nervous too." You whisper into his skin before guiding his hand down to lay flat over your heart. It's beating a little erratically, both because of your nerves and the bold move you've taken with him. "I promise you though, if you want to stop we'll stop, no hesitation. If it gets too much, if you want some space, anything, just tell me." 

The line of his shoulders seems to relax just slightly, and there is a whisper of relief in his eyes as he finally looks at you directly. You're being sincere, and there is genuine concern in your voice.

He's close now, and suddenly you see little gold flecks appear in his eyes, accented against the deep green. He had leaned in subconsciously as you spoke, and directly under his face was the golden bowl. He sucked in a breath, obviously experiencing the same rush that you had as the magic washed over him. In an uncommonly bold move for him, he ditches the half-finished charm in his other hand and instead brings it up to your face, holding his impossibly warm palm to your cheek. 

"I don't want to hurt you." His voice is quiet, but it seems to echo in your ears with the intensity of his new golden magic. "I don't want to hurt either of you, I want you both to be safe. Especially from  _him_." His tapers off into a growl. 

You lean into his touch, eyes drifting shut momentarily as you feel the golden magic leak into you through the contact. 

"I know, and I trust you." You say, voice confident. "You won't hurt me."

"I promise you the same." He's leaning further in, his hulking figure blocking out most of your vision, not that you cared to see anything but him in the moment. "I-If..."

His movement seemed to take him out of the range of the bowl, the gold in his eyes fade and so does the confidence that had coloured his voice. 

"If something happens, I'll tell you." You assure him, and there is a flash of gratitude across his features. 

You break apart then, going back to quickly finish up your jobs.  

"Ready!" Asra calls from the opposite side of the clearing. You can see that his circles, and the designs within them, are complete. The last one reaches all the way out to to the treeline, just shy of where the grass ends. He waves you both over. 

Asra looks away for a moment to set the final spell in place. When he does, everything inside his circles begins to glow, vibrant hues swirling all around, much like what you saw the last time you visited the cave. 

He does quick check to make sure all the necessary barrier spells are in place before joining. He takes your hands, practically bouncing in excitement, before planting a firm kiss on your lips.

The kiss is quick, hardly beyond chaste, until he runs his tongue over your lips like he did earlier, and you melt into it. You kiss back in earnest, making up for all the teasing touches and secrecy he’d been giving you today. Your heartbeat starts to pick up just as Asra backs away, giving you a wink before turning and catching Muriel’s arm and bringing him closer.

Asra leads you both into the centre before kissing Muriel the same way he had kissed you. You can’t help but smile when you see Muriel start to melt into Asra’s kiss just as you had done.

Satisfied with the lovesick looks you both were giving him, he collects the bowls from you. You hadn't gotten a chance to fully experience the other two, but you were able to get a sense of each of them. The blue/green one gave you the sense of your worries being washed away and the purple gave the sense of a magical barrier rising around you, like lifting a shield. These must have been from the old texts, because they each had a primal quality to them. Raw, unrefined magic that reacted very strongly to you. The thought of this being painted on your bare skin is exhilarating. 

“Shall we begin?” Asra says as he behind you.

You feel his breath at you ear as he whispers his first instruction: undress.

His soft tone was surprisingly commanding. Without needing to be told twice, you began to shed your layers of clothing. You started by nearly throwing off your overcoat, but Asra makes you pause by planting a soft kiss on your now-exposed neck. _Slower_.

You take a quick glance over at Muriel, who has averted his gaze for some semblance of privacy.

You swallow down the nervousness that bubbles up in your throat and begin unfastening your clothes slower. Once you fully open your top, which now only hangs loosely over your shoulders, Asra stops your hands.

“Muriel.” He says, drawing out his friend’s name to get his attention. Reaching over your shoulders, Asra carefully pulls the garment back, slowly exposing you to the blushing man.

You could already feel your body thrumming with arousal. Asra instructs Muriel to sit kneeling in front of you as he glides the fabric off. He blushes deeply but watches obediently.

His mouth opens slightly as Asra unties your breastband from behind and begins to unravel it. Muriel takes a sharp breath as it’s finally pulled off, exposing you completely from the waist up.

There was a noticeable twitch under the furs covering his modestly.

As Asra folds the removed clothes to set aside, you find yourself zeroing in on Muriel’s tongue as it peeks out to lick his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” You say in a rush, before even thinking about it.

Muriel freezes and looks up to meet your gaze, his eyes are wide in surprise but he swallows and nods.

Being as tall as he is, when he’s on his knees you don’t have to bend down too far to reach him. You place a hand under his chin to tilt his head upwards as you plant a tentative kiss on his lips.

He sighs at the contact before reciprocating, helping you deepen it. His lips are chapped but surprisingly soft and the kiss is searing hot. You seem to forget the task at hand momentarily until you hear Asra’s light laugh from behind you.

“Seems like you two are getting along just fine.” He muses, looking between you two with mischievous grin.

You pull away first and Asra resumes his spot behind you, cupping your breasts in his hands as he smooths and massages over the imprints the tight breastband had left on your skin.

A low whine escapes Muriel’s throat as he watches, frozen in his spot as Asra begins to toy with your hardening nipples.

“Isn’t my apprentice beautiful?” Asra asked in a low voice, to which Muriel agreed eagerly, blinking up at you.

Having ditched his normal social inhibitions, he gazes at you with open longing. You reach out and hold his face with both hands. Kneeling, his face is right at your breasts, which his eyes drifted back down to.

“Muriel, I think you should do the honours,” Asra gestures to your remaining clothes.

He looks back up to you for permission, reaching towards the strings at your waist. You nod and let go of his face as he started untying. His fingers graze your abdomen and hips as he helps out of your garments, causing you to shiver. He makes quick work of his job and you’re stripped bare in no time.

“You know what to do.” Asra tells him as he collects the discarded clothes and inclines his head to the bowls.

Muriel bites his lip but takes the one with green fluid with him as he stands back up. He dips the tip of his index finger in it, before raising it to your face slowly, giving you plenty of room to object if you wanted to. 

“Runes and charms are Muriel’s expertise. These will help channel the magic.” Asra explains as he takes the gold and stands behind you again.

Muriel gently swipes the green paint under one eye, and then the other. His finger just barely glides over your skin, and you feel Asra start doing the same at the base of your neck.

The two of them work together to paint swirling designs all over your body, and you find your eyes drifting shut as you try to remain still. Every nerve in your body is alight, the light touches being a huge inadvertent tease.

Well, maybe it was intentional on Asra’s part.

“I, uh, need to paint close to your heart.” Muriel mumbles, looking embarrassed as he brings a finger up to your breast. His hand shakes slightly as he focuses his attention there. His finger glides carefully over the peak of it and you sigh.

Muriel looks up at you and seems amazed at your reaction. He continues there for probably a little longer than necessary, coaxing little noises from you as he paints over your chest and down your stomach.

“I didn’t know you were such a tease,” Asra laughs when he sees how worked up you’re getting, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Muriel.

“Oh, sorry.” He says, as if he hadn’t quite considered the implications of what he was doing to you.

He continues with his task, gliding the paint gently down further, sweeping across in broad strokes. You watch as it seems to melt into your skin as soon as it’s applied, becoming almost like tattoos over your skin.

You let out a small gasp as Asra reaches your rear, dragging the paint down between your legs. You’ve been worked up most of the day and now they were finally getting somewhere. Without really thinking, you widen your stance to give him better access.

He laughs and instead backs away. He rolls out a soft blanket that he had brought and directs you to lay down on it as he and Muriel take a place beside each leg. They resume, starting from your feet before making their way back up to the more sensitive skin towards your pelvis.

You feel yourself start to squirm under their touch, something which Asra notices and gives you a wicked look. He turns instead to speckle your inner thighs with light touches.

Muriel, without realizing, pauses his own painting to watch.

Asra swirled more of the paint there, approaching the part that pleaded most for his touch, but denying you that relief. To try and encourage him, you spread your legs more and more for him, slowly becoming desperate for it. Finally he traced a finger down alongside each side of your neglected sex.

He laughs again as you tremble at his almost-there touch.

“I think you make a wonderful canvas” he said before kissing your thigh and turning to Muriel. “Your turn.”

The process repeated. You watched as Muriel sheds his heavy furs. You could tell his arousal made him irreverent towards any sort of showboating he could have done as he stripped nude. His garments came off one by one and were each thrown so violently aside you worried for a second that you guys were going to have a hard time finding them all later.

Asra was on him without a moment’s hesitation, running his hand over Muriel’s chest and following the trail of hair down to his impressive erection.

The effects of Asra’s teasing are much more apparent on Muriel. Each brush of paint make's the poor man’s cock twitch and bob. You sit up and can’t help but watch in awe as the Muriel’s surprising length reacts so strongly.

The designs on the larger man aren’t nearly as complex as the ones they’ve placed on you. Instead, they’re broader and straighter, more like rivers or channels to direct his magic elsewhere. One spot where the design becomes more detailed, though, is when Asra reaches Muriel’s erection. Much like he had with you, he waited until the very end to touch his most sensitive area.

Taking to his knees in front of him, Asra swirls the gold paint over his length, going around and around with feather-light touches until the reached the head, where he plants a quick kiss.

He takes a look at the golden bowl, though. He seems to consider a moment before flashing a grin at you and dipping his whole hand in it.

Muriel’s hips buck and he lets out a choked groan as Asra lathers his dripping hand over his length. Giving the neglected man a few quick pumps before letting go.

When Muriel recovers, you both look at each other, and then Asra.

“Well?” Is all Asra says, pursing his lips expectantly. In an instant you both are on him, having to restrain yourselves from literally tearing his clothes off. The arousal and neglect making you desperate for the touch of him, you and Muriel race through the painting before stepping back to admire your handiwork.

As you watch, Asra grabs the green bowl and pours the remnants down his abdomen, letting it drip over him and down his cock.

He looks between the two of you, and a bright smile comes over his face.

“I love you both so much,” he says, his voice nearly cracking with the sincerity. He takes one of each of your hands and leads you both back over to the blanket.

You are laid down first, with your head on Asra’s lap and Muriel situated between your legs. He seems a little apprehensive at first, then sends you a slightly apologetic look.

“I’ve never been with a… I don’t know…” He trails off as he fidgets his hands together.

“It’s okay,” you assure him as Asra reaches over and helps you spread your legs further, exposing you completely to him.

“Use your tongue like you would with me,” Asra instructs, “all over here, through the folds, but focus your attention here,” he says as he parts your lips, exposing your swollen clit. Then, he slips his fingers further down, giving a quick tap at your entrance. “Feel free to dip in there too.” He gives Muriel a wink and pulls back, letting Muriel try for himself.

Muriel’s tongue is hot. Really hot. He drags it up across your mound and a deep sigh of relief escapes you. He goes back and repeats it, but this time, with more pressure, finding your opening and dipping in, just as Asra had instructed.

He hums in satisfaction at the moans he drags out of you. Muriel looks especially pleased with himself when that moan hitches when he brings the tip of his tongue up over your clit. He takes the nub experimentally in his mouth and sucks, pulling back on it.

You nearly sing at the pleasure it shoots through your body. The paint on your skin feels as though it pulses in time with your heart.

He spreads you and begins to lavish the spot, licking and sucking until you're panting mess. You clutch onto Asra’s thighs as you try to contain yourself.

Muriel dips his tongue back into you and you cry out, desperate for more. Asra runs a soothing hand through your hair and you twist around, looking to give him some attention as well but he stops you.

“Just focus on yourself for now,” he tells you as his hands begin to roam.

You turn back to Muriel, who seems to be delighted at how strongly you’re reacting to his attention. He’s truly giving it his all as there isn’t a spot on your sex that he misses. He alternates his focus between your folds, your clit, and your entrance in waltz that nearly brings tears to your eyes. 

You’re close. The day’s teasing and anticipation made you so desperate for this. You try to hold yourself back, save your high for the actual act. You bring a hand up to cover your mouth as a particularly loud moan slips out.

Asra, noticing your efforts, reaches up and pulls your hands together, grasping them and restraining them up above your head instead. 

“My love, don’t hold back.” He assures, and you almost lose it right then.

Instead, though, you turn back to Muriel, who's brow is furrowed in concentration. 

You try to give words of encouragement between your moans, but Muriel's not leaving any room for coherent though. He picks up the pace with his tongue, nearly flicking your clit with it, making you cry out, before you feel a finger come up and stroke up and down your folds.

You buck against his mouth at the dual sensation, crying out even louder when he slowly pushes his now-slick finger into you. It's large enough to stretch you pleasantly. 

You’re sure the flood of words that come spilling out of your mouth are nonsense, but you feel Muriel smile against you.

“Yes, Muriel, please! It feels so good, please, you’re doing so well, yes!” You blabber as he begins to drag the digit in an out of you, not relenting on your clit as your voice rises in pitch.

The tension builds inside of you. All of Asra’s fleeting kisses, Muriel’s shy and bashful glances, the anticipation, the feeling of the magic paint being spread across your sensitive skin, the looks of pure _want_ that you had gotten from the both of them, and now, finally, the lavishing of love on your sex.

It takes you a moment to realize that the bright glow of vibrant, resplendent colours swirling in your vision aren’t just from the overwhelming sensations coursing through your veins.

It’s your magic, flowing from Asra and Muriel into you. Your energy is being released without restraint into this clearing, lighting it up like a jewel beacon in the woods as your wanton cries echo through the trees. The marks on your skin glow bright, and you can feel unbridled magic rippling through your skin as you approach your climax.

Muriel increases his pace, and Asra sends him a signal, indicating to him that he should curl his fingers up, back and forth in a "come hither" motion. 

You come all right. The motion inside of you sends stars into your vision and your breath catches. In a rush, all of that tension and magic releases from you. The marks on your skin glow white as you ride your orgasm through, the intensity of the magic so strong that it’s palpable in the air around them.

Asra smiles brightly, overjoyed at the confirmation that his ritual might just work after all. Muriel still has his finger in you and stares wide-eyed and open-mouthed at you as your inner walls pulse around him.

You hold on to Asra for dear life as you climax, digging your nails into his thighs so hard you’re sure they’re going to leave a mark. If he minds, though, he doesn’t mention it. Instead, he just rubs soothing circles on your shoulders until you start to come down.

The magic in the air fizzles as you quiver in your aftershocks, notably so when Muriel pulls his thick finger out of you.

“Wow.” He says.

“Wow indeed.” Asra replies, and looks like he’s about to make another quip when a chill seems to settle over the clearing.

The three of you freeze. Muriel reaches down and pulls you up close to him, wrapping you protectively in his arms at the sudden change in air. With your face pressed up against his chest, you’re head rings with his loud heartbeat.

A white flash darts in the treeline, and then you see it.

Ghostly red eyes materialize. Lucio wouldn’t be able to take a full form, let alone a fully present form, within the perimeter of the protective charms. Muriel was right though, that doesn’t stop him from entering. 

The eyes float forward, closer to them. They manage to get past the outer ring of Asra’s ritual circle, and at that, Muriel’s grip on you tightens. He reaches out for Asra too, but Asra is staring down their ghoulish visitor.

 _That’s my body!_ a voice floats on the wind, barely audible, but there.

You remember what Asra had told you on the way here: you need to keep him there until they can maximize their power, and the best way to do that? Don’t give him any attention, it will infuriate him.

So instead of calling out to him, or taunting him directly, you just pull back slightly from Muriel’s arms and begin trailing kisses up his neck until you reach his lips. You can taste yourself on his tongue.

Muriel, thankfully, rolls with it and kisses you back fiercely. It’s enough to make you dizzy, and enough to make the ghost howl in anger.

 _It’s mine!_ He calls, voice now steadier and louder in their ears. _That should be me!_

You ignore him and instead just revel in how incredible it feels to be wrapped in Muriel’s bear-hug of an embrace and having his kiss ravish you so thoroughly. You feel Asra come up behind you, trailing his fingertips up your bare back before he plants his own kisses on your neck.

_Don’t ignore me! You know I’m here!_

Honestly, the whiny spirit is taking up much less of a priority for you than you initially thought it would. Muriel’s lips are very distracting.

 _Mine! Mine! Mine!_ The calls now screech in their ears, a cacophony of a spirit’s tantrum.

“Looks like it’s time for phase two,” Asra whispers to them with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! Don't worry, that's not all folks, there's more to come for this AFAB apprentice. The thrilling conclusion will be up whenever I get a chance to write it, hopefully soon!
> 
> Then I'll rewrite it with some new fun stuff when I post the AMAB apprentice experience. 
> 
> Happy Pride!


	3. Capture (AFAB Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally done did it. Everytime I would try to pick this fic back up, I'd get too bashful and bail. Today, I chugged back some wine and just went for it. Enjoy!

As you give one last parting kiss to Muriel’s wonderfully swollen lips, it takes all the strength you have to not swoop right back down on him.

He looks at you with such open longing and desperation, you’re sure Asra would understand if you just went in for one more-

“Don’t leave me out of the fun” Asra says with a playful pout, speaking loud enough to make sure Lucio hears. “I’d hate to not be a part of the action.”

The three of you ignore the string of curses directed your way as you finally peel away from Muriel fully, feeling cold without his closeness.

Asra takes up the space beside the larger man, leaning up flush against him in a way that made the blush on Muriel’s face somehow deepen

“Should I… You know…” You say, trying to drown out the whiny whispers in the air as you gesture down to both of their obvious arousals.

A peal of laughter escapes Asra, who snuggles his face into Muriel’s neck to muffle the sound.

“After that display? My love, there’s no need, we’re plenty ready.” He says as he trails fingers downwards, following the happy trail to Muriel’s neglected member.

A small moan escapes the hermit when those fingers bypass the obvious target, instead dipping down deeper to fondle underneath.

“I’m sure Lucio would have loved to have a golden cock like this,” he jokes as he finally trails an index finger up the underside of Muriel’s painted length.

In response, the ghost gave an infuriated howl.

“Asra…” Muriel outright moans, when the magician wrapped fingers around the base of him.

“Now, my love,” he whispered low in Muriel’s ear, “This paint will hold us back. We need time to bring my apprentice back up to climax, but it’s not going to dull the pleasure.”

The magician mused before nipping lightly at Muriel’s ear and squeezing his fingers tighter around him.

“It will be intense, even when you think you’re going to come, you won’t. Not until the apprentice does.” Asra warned, showing some mercy by dragging the constricting fingers up slowly to the head of the gold-painted skin. “It’ll hold you at the precipice of release, dangle the sweet relief of orgasm in your face, but you can’t have it until the apprentice says so.”

Muriel swallowed thickly but gave an eager nod as he looked blurrily at you.

You bite your lip at the thought. You know you’re capable of multiple orgasms, but the second one is harder to reach. It’s not by the amount of pleasure – certainly the long nights you’ve spent with Asra have been a testament to that – but you worry for a moment. Muriel already looks like he’s about to burst. If he has to wait until you climax, this is going to be one hell of a ride for him.

“The paint is sterilizing too, so you don’t have to worry about any unexcepted repercussions from this.” Asra chuckles to the both of you, interrupting your train of thought.

With that, Asra directs the two of you into his desired position: Muriel sitting up and you straddling his lap, legs on either side of his, but your back to his chest. Both of you face forward to Asra, who grins at your lustful expression.

You can hardly keep your eyes open as you feel that long, stiff member resting up against your still-sensitive skin.

His cock twitches up against your slick folds, letting you feel just how hard he is. A small wine escapes his throat at the touch and sends a shiver through him.

You can feel his breath hot against your ear as you rest your head back against his shoulder. There’s momentary relief that Muriel had already been freed of his collar and shackles, or else this would be much more uncomfortable.

After grabbing another small vial from his discarded satchel, Asra crawls up between Muriel’s legs, spreading his (and by the contact, yours as well) until you are both open and vulnerable to him.

He runs a teasing finger down your sex, then spreads your wetness over Muriel’s twitching cock.

“So eager.” Asra tuts, a mischievous smile curling the edges of his lips up as he teases you. “Now, I know you might be a little worried about Muriel’s _impressive_ cock,” he sends a quick wink to the head over your shoulder before turning back to you. “and how we’ll both have to fit inside. So, take a quick sniff from this.”

He holds the vial, a dark brown glass, up to your nose. He pushed one nostril down so that all the air you intake is just that from the small opening.

You take a sharp sniff, as instructed, and immediately felt a rush of warmth through your whole body. You melt into Muriel, feeling as if every muscle in your body has relaxed immeasurably.

“That should be enough to get you ready for the both of us,” Asra winks again before retaking his position between both of your and Muriel’s legs.

He places a quick kiss to the top of your mound and another to the tip of Muriel’s member, causing you and the hermit to cling to each other at the sensation.

You nearly cry out when Asra suddenly slips a finger inside you, twisting it about in the way he knew would coax those whimpering noises out of you.

You are still sensitive, so you find your body quivering against the touch as Asra adds another finger, slowly scissoring you open. Your body relents easily, the incense, paired with your arousal, having certainly helped. You feel the flow between your legs, it’s almost obscene how turned on you are right now, especially as you watch Asra’s pretty lips wrap around the tip of Muriel’s cock while he works you open.

His pink tongue darts out to twirl around the head of it before dipping down and taking the tip back in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks as he curls up his fingers in you like he had instructed Muriel to do earlier.

The two of you cry out in unison, clutching each other desperately. Almost subconsciously, as you reach back up above your head to hold Muriel’s shoulders, his hands migrate up off of your hips to boldly cup your breasts.

You sigh at the sensation. Your nipples have always been sensitive, and the feeling of his warm hands over you there is enough to send a small shocks through you.

Asra gives a knowing look, looking far too pleased with himself.

“I thought you said…” You try to speak through your laboured breaths but Asra takes it as a personal challenge to make it as difficult as possible for you as you start talking. “That- That there was no need for that.” You indicate to where Asra blinks up at you innocently, as if his mouth wasn’t obscuring more than half of his friend’s length.

He pulls back, the loss of suction making a pop sound as he shamelessly let saliva string from his mouth. He gives you a sultry sort of shrug.

“It wasn’t needed, but can you blame me?” He hums as he wipes his lips.

You breathe a laugh, but have it cut short as Asra gives a quick couple of rubs to that magical spot inside you. As that laugh cuts off into a choked moan, Muriel nuzzles his face into your hair.

“I think you’re ready.” Asra declares as he places a quick kiss to the tip of Muriel’s cock before gently guiding it to your entrance. You lift your hips to let yourself sink back down on him.

A gasp escapes you as you begin to stretch, the magic of whatever was in that little vial making you easily fit him as he slowly pushes in.

Asra gives a pleased smile at Muriel’s drawn-out moan as he tries his best to hold himself back.

You encourage him as much as you can between your own noises until he is finally hilted inside you. The fullness of it something you had never thought possible.

“Oh, my loves,” Asra sighs almost dreamily as he watches.

Muriel stays there, letting you adjust around him, but you can feel how tense he is as he fights to stay still.  As he waits, Asra takes the opportunity to lean in and plant a suckling kiss to your skin, trailing kisses down your sex and over Muriel’s. He runs his hands over your legs before rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs over your hips.

 The anticipation is killing you. Your mind runs wild with the arousal. You want this so badly, you want to feel the stretch of him thrusting up into you, you want to bounce on him, you want to be pounded relentlessly and to hear his noises loud in your ear. Moans, groans, whimpers, all of it—

A frustrated cry draws your attention, away from your horny musings. You have all but forgotten Lucio’s goat-ghost had even been there, but now you can see what was bothering him.

Unsheathed from white fur is a long, inhuman appendage, notably pink despite the transparency of his figure. It stands erect, but the source of the problem is Lucio’s clawed hands, which just seem to fade through himself as he reaches down, rather than let him grab it.

There’s a clear desperation in the way he whines at his inability to pleasure himself. 

Asra’s smile grows smug as he winks at you both.

In a sudden surge of boldness, you raise your voice, making sure the ghost can hear.

“Fuck me, Muriel.”

At your words, his hips buck up into you.

Asra lets out an excited giggle and stays close between both of your spread legs.

There is an initial shyness to Muriel’s thrusts, but as the pleasure takes hold of him, they grow more erratic. From his sitting position, he doesn’t have much leverage into you, so you assist as best as you can.

Asra occasionally leans in and press quick kisses to your inner thighs or he lathers his tongue over your clit and your entrance, making sure to get both you and Muriel in the process.

It’s better than you imagined it would be. The sheer arousal of it all making each touch, each squeeze of his hands at your breasts, every press of skin, send waves of pleasure through you. It’s damn near overwhelming.

Not just for you either, you suppose, as you hear the moans at your ear grow more and more desperate in time with the way Muriel speeds up against you.

Asra, who had reached a hand between his own legs, began to pant out his own breaths now. He bites his lip as he rises to his knees to capture Muriel’s lips in a quick kiss before doing the same to you.

“Turn around.” He instructs you. His voice is coarser than normal, wrought with an arousal that makes you do what he says without hesitation.

You list off Muriel, both of you making small whimpers at the loss of contact, before turning around to face him. The hermit’s eyes are unfocused, blurred with pleasure and he looks at you like you are the most precious thing in the world.

Asra reaches over you to place a light touch to Muriel’s shoulder pushing him back slowly. Muriel listens, lowering himself to lay on his back beneath you.

The sight of him under you is enough to make you sigh. He’s beautiful with his long, inky black hair fanned out. His half-lidded, lustful green eyes trail your figure and you can’t help but lean down yourself to place a few trailing kisses over his toned chest, tracing scars and old pains.

As you reach a pert nipple, you take it in your mouth and listen with glee at Muriel’s whispered pleas. Getting a little ahead of yourself, you graze your teeth over it as you bring another hand to trail up along his side.

Asra, knowing your boundaries and knowing you’ve never been one to complain if things got a little rough in the bedroom, trails feather-light touches up your spine as you lather the attention on Muriel’s chest before reaching your hairline and grabbing a fistful. He tugs your head back, startling you as you gasp. He brings you back up to a sitting position, so you straddle Muriel’s waist and press back against him.

Without letting go, he kisses the sensitive skin of your neck before sucking, hard. He trails down to your shoulder then, biting the skin the way you like and it draws soft sighs out of you.

Muriel’s breathing evens out a bit as he watches the show before him. It’s obviously still arousing to him if the deep blush on his face is any indication, but he seems to have calmed slightly, not quite so close to the edge anymore.

With your gripped hair still as leverage, he makes you look at him. There’s a smile toying at the edges of his sultry expression, and you can’t help but think how beautiful he is too. You nearly melt into his touch as he whispers: “Ready?”

A needy whine escapes you before you nod fervently, not trusting your voice. You reach down and take Muriel in hand. He’s so impossibly warm as you reposition him again, sliding down easily back onto his length.

As you do, you feel that hand in your hair untangle and trail back down until it reaches your rear. Asra parts you there, before pressing a finger to that entrance. A familiar spell is whispered in your ear and you feel yourself grow slick there.

Paired with the relaxant he gave you, almost no preparation is needed before you feel the head of his cock press up against you there.

All the while, Muriel had been grinding up in you, unable to keep still but not wanting to interrupt Asra’s process. It coaxed moans out of you that seemed to encourage him, because the hermit slid one of his warm hands down from where it rested on your hip to the nub he had been sucking on before.

He gleans touches over it, sending shocks coursing through your system. Every time, you would feel Asra’s low chuckle at your ear.

Your voice rises as Asra finally pushes in. The magician kept a hand on Muriel’s hips to still him as he slowly stretched you further. At first, you think it might actually be too much, but he miraculously keeps going, and you feel nothing but waves of pleasure as your body adjusts around the two.

It’s a new sensation and it doesn’t fail to steal your breath away. Your eyes drift shut as you savour the feeling.

When Asra is finally hilted in you, you find yourself leaning forward, falling down more towards Muriel where you brace yourself against his chest.

That first thrust nearly makes you scream. It’s a coordinated effort guided by Asra, and it sends stars into your vision. The magic around you, on you, glows brighter than ever, its dazzling show an accurate representation of the pleasure rocking through you.

Ruining the moment, though, is a call carried by the wind.

_You’ve got room for one more! Let me in that pretty little mouth!_

Muriel’s brows furrow downwards, coming to an angry angle before he looks back up at you. In a sudden surge of boldness, he takes your mouth in a possessive kiss.

You moan into it as his thrusts take on that erratic quality to them again, falling out of rhythm with Asra.

The myriad of sensations is almost overwhelming. You’re filled by both Asra and Muriel and have their aroused magic coursing through your veins as they pleasure you. Muriel’s thumb on your clit is unrelenting, and neither are his possessive kisses. Asra gives you an occasional smack on your ass as he fucks into you, rubbing over the stinging skin after.

You can feel the pleasure slowly building with each thrust, and you begin to tighten around them both. Asra gives a low groan in your ear and Muriel moans louder than he had before. You can tell the two of them are already near their peak, but you’re holding them there.

Neither of them can hold a synchronous rhythm anymore as their hips buck almost uncontrollably into you, desperately seeking the relief that only you can give them in this moment.

Moans turn to desperate cries as you begin rocking back against them, setting your own rhythm for them to follow.

Asra wraps an arm around your middle and brings you back up to be flush against him. The sudden change in angle makes you shudder and your own movements quicken.

“I’m so close.” You maon between whimpered breaths. “Please Asra, please Muriel.”

“Take a deep breath and channel the magic.” Asra nearly growls in your ear. He sounds more disheveled and desperate than you’ve ever heard him.

You can barely focus, but you embrace the primal magic in the air. It guides you like instinct as the colours swirled over you glow so brightly they go pure white, illuminating the entire clearing like a sun.

_What’s happening?!_

The warmth of the magic spreads through you, reaching from the top of your head to the tip of your toes and is deepened with every desperate thrust into you. Your body tenses more and more, clenching down on the two inside of you, but their cries of pleasure are drowned out by the magic that floods your whole being.

In your vision, you spot tendrils of your hair floating up, weightless and glowing, and time seems to slow to a stop. Your head lulls to the side to let you look directly into those ghostly red eyes.

As you reach a hand out to him, Lucio must catch on to what’s happening, but it’s too late. He tries to flee, but finds himself caught between barriers, fueled to life by your energy.

_NO!_

Layered, inhuman voices whisper ancient words in your ear, and those same words coming flowing out of your mouth.

As soon as you begin to speak, you tip over the edge. The rush of your orgasm brings time back to speed and rises your voice to a scream as you say the spell. A rush of magic pours out of your outstretched palm and engulfs him.

As you send it, your body quivers around the two pulsing cocks, who having finally been granted their release, spill inside of you with cries of ecstasy drowning out the screams of the banishing.

The light that surrounds Lucio’s figment and consumes him. His weakened spectral form proving no match for the compounded magic.

When you finally come down, you collapse down onto Muriel’s chest. Muriel slides his shaking hands up around you, pulling you tight against him and holding you safe.

Asra takes a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out of you. You hear his breathy chuckle as he lightly wipes his mess away from where it drips out of you.

“We’ll clean up later.” He mumbles before plopping himself down beside Muriel, who reaches an arm around the magician to bring him close too.

He’s a cuddler, you suppose without complaint as you snuggle up against his chest, reaching out to take Asra’s hand as he does the same.

It takes you all a moment to rest up enough to say anything further. With Lucio gone, the forest is serenely quiet.

And best of all, it’s safe.

With a deep sigh, Muriel reaches up to brush away some of the hair that’s plastered itself to your forehead. Wordlessly, his hand trails back to your hips to help pull you off of him, letting his softening cock slip out of you with another sigh.

As the three of you lay there, Asra’s smile grows wider and he shakes his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe we waited this long to do this. And for _Lucio_ of all reasons.”

You breathe out a laugh yourself.

“Well, hopefully we don’t have to wait for such dire circumstances next time.” You hum.

As he calmed down from his arousal, Muriel’s shyness seemed to return as he avoided looking at either of you, but there is an undeniable upward turn at the corners of his lips.

Ever so slightly, he nods.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for a little while now -- no guarentees on when AMAB apprentice will be up, but I'm not going to abandon this so nw.   
> In the meantime, if you're interested in a plot-driven slowburn Muriel romance with a completely ambiguous apprentice, check out my other fic ["Yours Truly,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339527/chapters/43416809)   
> Thanks for your patience!


End file.
